


☃【灵坤】可爱在性感面前一文不值

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【灵坤】可爱在性感面前一文不值

by：银鱼罐头

-

［嗯？不是说好不用煮鸡蛋给我吗。］

灵超捻着一颗还稍微有些烫手的椭圆状白壳鸡蛋，许是没休息够便被叫了起来，面上摆出的那副惯常的任性表情中吐露出一点点无精打采来，卜凡将煎得的油气汩汩的培根与西兰花装好盘，一份份送上零散着坐了有一半位置的长桌，灵超将鸡蛋在桌面磕了磕，只手撑着面颊冲自己对面的空位微微出神。

［坤坤哥还没来吗？］

坐在他一旁同样满面睡意的黄明昊凑近瓷盘，拿鼻尖嗅了嗅培根香气，这才满意握住刀叉开始在盘中操作起来。

［哥忙到很晚，估计还得过会才醒吧。］

［你找他干嘛？］

黄明昊一边将绿油油西兰花团塞进嘴里，一边偏过头看向灵超。

［只有坤坤哥愿意帮我吃蛋黄啊。］

灵超理所当然地剥开手中的鸡蛋，将充满弹性的雪白蛋清小心翼翼掐破了口子，一点点剥出里边的蛋黄来搁在盘边。

［我说你这挑食的毛病也该改改了吧，咱们又不是多有钱，能把你当少爷伺候。］

卜凡一边解着围裙一边冲他不满道，灵超歪歪斜斜地倚在桌沿旁，只管大口往嘴里塞着食物含糊不清地讲。

［我可没浪费，给坤坤哥吃也是一样的嘛。］

一句话灵超讲得尾音上扬，活泼明朗里带着几分撒娇意味，几位在桌上吃着饭的哥哥弟弟都带着笑意朝他投来目光，灵超知道，并且也很擅长使用自己的可爱。

［我去上学了。］

灵超刚步入大学才半个来月，往前从未住过校，由于实在是懒得打理内务，干脆就近留在了同哥哥们合租的公寓楼里每日走读。

［还是住校方便啊。］

灵超提上背包叹了口气。

［这时候知道抱怨了？我送你吧。］

他刚把脚踩进门口的运动鞋里，便听见一道温温柔柔的青年声音从客厅那头传了过来，顿时长桌上此起彼伏响起一句句招呼声，蔡徐坤一边将胳膊往披在肩上的皮制夹克里塞，一边笑着同众人回应。

［坤坤哥，你还没吃饭呢。］

［没关系，今天约课的是熟人，我们一起吃，正好顺路送你上学。］

蔡徐坤的黑色夹克里穿的便是紧身的纯白色舞蹈服，他作为舞蹈私教，每日上课前都是如此，待到下课回家时便脱掉舞蹈服送去清洗，他说这样比较省事，灵超想，在某些方面坤坤哥还真是跟自己很像。

［你又把蛋黄剩下了？］

蔡徐坤往桌上瞟去一眼，立刻又将目光移回到灵超身上。

［啊…我以为，你会在家吃饭的。］

灵超埋头穿鞋显得颇有些不好意思，不知为何，他在蔡徐坤面前总不敢像冲着其他哥哥那样肆无忌惮。

［没事，我自己解决。］

为了化解这有些微妙的尴尬场面，灵超一个箭步冲到桌旁，拿着金属叉子将余温还未散尽的柔软蛋黄戳起，接着便一口塞进了自个嘴里边。他强忍着令他不适的蛋腥味儿动了动牙根，黄明昊扬扬眉，看着灵超转身往门口的蔡徐坤跟前走去。

［…我们走哇。］

灵超憋红了脸含混不清朝蔡徐坤说话，鼓着半边脸颊一个劲把嘴里的东西往下咽，接着便一马当先冲出门去，生怕在蔡徐坤眼前丢下更多丑来。

蔡徐坤捏着车钥匙忙举步跟上灵超，抬眼看着前头那颗黑乎乎的后脑勺，他稍稍有些恍惚，原来和自己在同一个屋檐下生活了半年多的，那位稚嫩的小高中生，如今身高已长到和自己一般无二了。

屋里的卜凡拿着拖把，咬牙切齿盯住玄关那扇防盗门。

［灵，超。］

［说了多少次不要穿着鞋在家里乱踩！］

-

［安全带系好。］

［唔唔。］

灵超坐在副驾驶里思绪飘飞，车内的狭小空间中弥漫着蔡徐坤惯常用的那款Lutens绝版，Sa Majeste La Rose，灵超对于香水并无什么接触和研究，只能嗅出一点淡淡的原生玫瑰味道，如同蔡徐坤本人身上隐隐约约散发的那股香味，很是清冽。

蔡徐坤等了半天，见灵超只顾盯着挡风玻璃没有要动作的意思，不由得有些无奈，他打开仪表盘下的小储物匣，将一小盒芭提雅果汁塞进灵超怀里，顺势倾身过去把手探向他腰侧，仔仔细细替人将安全带扣好了。

［漱漱口吧，不喜欢干嘛还非要吃。］

灵超只感受到那股忽然就浓郁起来的玫瑰香味朝自己面门迫近，他愣愣看着贴向自己跟前又立刻离开的青年，纯白舞蹈服低垂的领口上边是形状漂亮的一字锁骨，胸口的线条起伏流畅，直往下埋入阴影里边。

蔡徐坤生得很白，跟自己那种给人单薄感觉的白不同，他的皮肤是丰腴漂亮的瓷白，还透着一股难以言明的性感味道，灵超吸了吸鼻子，仿佛能感受到蔡徐坤逸散出的火热温度。

［怎么，难道还要我给你插吸管？］

蔡徐坤见他从上车起就一副呆傻模样，觉得这小孩今天怎么有些好笑。

灵超终于回神，面上的红晕在雪白皮肤下衬得愈发显眼，他埋头戳开果汁盒将吸管塞进嘴里，瞬间便冲淡了那股子腥味，芒果的甜度适中，喝到嘴里有些凉，灵超却忽然觉得自己浑身的温度都开始拔高了。

［坤坤哥，你身材真好。］

蔡徐坤刚才摁上变速杆的手微微一僵，饶是他了解灵超，倒也没想到会收到这种称赞。

［谢谢。］

随口应了一句，可很明显，灵超并没打算就这样结束这个话题。

［是不是跳舞的人身材都这么好看？］

灵超摆出的表情实在可爱，蔡徐坤闻言微微一晒，脚下用力将车开了出去。

［怎么，你有兴趣吗？］

灵超仗着蔡徐坤此刻注意力全在前边，就大起胆子在他身上肆意瞧了起来，似乎蔡徐坤整个人都弥散出口中果汁的香甜味道，灵超也不知道自己为何就能生出这种念头，不由得将半句话说得意味深长。

［有，特别有。］

掩在衣料下的白釉般皮肤，手感一定很好。

［我周末会开公共课，你也来吧。］

［我…什么都不会的啊。］

灵超怔了怔，也顾不得蔡徐坤误会他话里意思了，脑海中已经有些按捺不住地开始兴奋起来。

［不是有兴趣吗，看看也好，不收你钱。］

蔡徐坤边笑边往马路一旁打着方向盘，车速一点点慢了下来，学校大门也缓缓镶入灵超旁侧的车窗里边，他捏着那盒依旧有些冰凉的果汁，鼻尖萦绕着净是令人流连的馥郁味道。

［坤坤哥，为什么对我这么好？］

蔡徐坤把着方向盘踩下刹车，转过头来对上灵超那双随时随地都仿佛浸过水一般的湿漉漉眸子。

［因为你可爱啊。］

［小屁孩。］

-

都说有一便有二，习惯慢慢就成了自然，打那天起蔡徐坤就仿佛多了一个副业般，无论有没有课，每日雷打不动地早起送灵超去学校，看模样丝毫也不觉得麻烦，甚至像是得了趣一样乐在其中。

灵超最近已经不那么抵触鸡蛋黄了，可他依旧不吃，每每都留给坐在自己对面的蔡徐坤，再看他张开殷红柔软的唇一口口咬下去，心中总升腾起一丝隐秘的满足感。

蔡徐坤的嘴也很好看，这是灵超这段时间所观察到的，如同蔓越莓布丁一样的暧昧深红，唇形却是车厘子般饱满，从唇珠到嘴角都散发着惑人的性感味道。

为什么人可以长得这么好看。

灵超在镜子前变着角度地欣赏自己面庞，他对于自己的颜值一向都是毫无二话给出满分，可当他试图模仿起蔡徐坤的神情时，却无论如何都做不到那般一个眼光流转就令人心跳加剧，呼吸不顺的怦然感觉。

灵超看着自己微微抿起的淡粉色削薄嘴唇，想起那日蔡徐坤在车上同他讲的话，小孩头一次察觉到了一丝危机，他明明已经是成年人了，可大家似乎都并没意识到这一点，在蔡徐坤眼里，自己难道还真就只是个小屁孩而已吗。

［justin，justin。］

灵超捏着镜子冲出房间。

［你说，成年人会喜欢可爱的，还是性感的？］

［都喜欢。］

黄明昊正忙着手头的游戏，想也不想就回答了他。

［那硬要选一个呢？］

灵超锲而不舍。

［……。］

黄明昊沉默半晌，终于受不了灵超那黏黏糊糊的灼热视线，这人明明比自己还要大那么一岁，却总显得如同小孩子般的执著又任性。

［可爱是利诱，性感就是威逼，这样说你懂了吗。］

［？］

黄明昊挠挠头，实在不知该怎样和这个似乎很是单纯的刚成年解释。

［大家都喜欢可爱的人，但在性感面前，可不可爱就变得不重要了。］

灵超趴在椅背上双目认真凝视黄明昊，直把他看得脊背发麻。

［…你怎么了？］

［你觉得我，性感吗？］

黄明昊一愣，转过身笑倒在沙发上边。

［哈哈哈哈哈哈，超儿，你太可爱了。］

-

今天是蔡徐坤设公开课的日子，灵超特意起了个大早专心打理自己，他掏出衣橱里边昨晚问哥哥们借来搭好的，一套纯黑色PU飞行夹克和白边休闲西装裤，内搭一件蓝白色拼接衬衫。

灵超平日里大多只穿些针织或海马毛的小清新衣服，很少打扮得这样成熟，他转着身子往落地镜里看去，虽然不习惯，但好在灵超天生的衣服架子，人高比例好，一套港风搭配穿在他身上很是气势十足，灵超将刘海掀了一大半上去拿发胶固定住了，从没用过化妆品的他学着黄明昊的模样给自己一点点描着眉毛。

［灵超，起来吃饭了。］

卜凡的声音准时在门外响起，灵超摁着桌沿仔细打量镜中那位神色严肃五官明朗的冷峻少年，满意地摸着下巴走出门去。

［早上好啊。］

灵超一抬头便和对面门出来的蔡徐坤撞了个正着，他披着一件白色针织开衫，里头依旧是纯白的舞蹈服，下面则穿着黑色灯芯绒长裤，整个人看起来舒适又休闲。蔡徐坤张口冲他打招呼，接着便有些惊异地扬眉打量起今日形象颇为不同的灵超，一双眼睛像羽毛般在他身体各处轻拂而过。

［哥，早…早上好。］

灵超原本满满的自信瞬间被打回原形，甚而比往日还要紧张一些，他半期待地睁大眼看着蔡徐坤，一副求夸奖的小狗模样。

［嗯，挺帅的。］

蔡徐坤嘴角一牵冲灵超笑得灿烂，转身往客厅走去。

灵超完全抑制不住胸中的雀跃，整个人散发着青春的荷尔蒙味道亦步亦趋跟在蔡徐坤后边，全然不顾四周微妙的目光，直接在蔡徐坤身旁落了座。

［灵超，今天挺高兴啊。］

黄明昊看着自己对面坐得笔直的灵超和正垂下眼安静吃饭的蔡徐坤，禁不住有些戏谑。

［是啊，我帅不？］

［帅，比坤哥都帅了。］

黄明昊有意跟他来劲。

［…说啥呢你，坤坤哥当然是最帅的。］

灵超捏着叉子用余光瞟向一旁正嚼东西的蔡徐坤，即使知道蔡徐坤并不在意这些，也生怕惹他不舒服了。

［行，那你是最可爱的，可以吧？］

黄明昊越逗越起兴了，直戳灵超痛处。

［我…懒得跟你讲。］

灵超恨恨瞪他一眼，不敢再跟黄明昊斗嘴了，这小子仗着蔡徐坤在场便肆意拆自己台，三两句话就毁了自己想辛苦树立的成熟形象。

［走吧？］

蔡徐坤站起身拍了拍灵超发顶，灵超连忙跟着他离开长桌往门口走去，临了还推了黄明昊后脑勺一把，差点没把他呛着。

［今天周末，你还干嘛去啊？］

黄明昊回头冲他大喊，灵超生怕这人再说出什么挤兑自己的话来，脖子一梗便回答道。

［约会，不可以吗？］

-

［……。］

［……。］

两人一前一后，直走到车库都完全沉默着，终于还是灵超按捺不住了。

［那个，哥…］

［嗯？］

看着蔡徐坤表情并没什么异样，灵超胆子这才微微大了些。

［我刚刚…开玩笑的，哥你别生气啊。］

［开玩笑的？我看你不是讲得挺有底气吗。］

蔡徐坤笑了笑，语气中满满的调侃味道，闹得灵超一张脸红透了。

［没关系，约会就约会吧，也不是不可以。］

［…啊？］

灵超直愣愣瞪着蔡徐坤发梢下雪白的脖颈与耳根，几乎要忍不住掏掏自己耳朵，看是否是他听觉出了问题。

［你不愿意？］

蔡徐坤停下脚步，回过头瞧他。

［不，不是，我愿意的，哥！］

灵超捏着自己一边衣角，眼中睛光几乎要四散出来，他紧盯住站在自己不远处的纤瘦男人，心中犹豫着要不要立刻冲上去抱住蔡徐坤。

［走吧，再不走迟到了。］

蔡徐坤看着灵超那副期期艾艾的好笑模样，重新回过身往车边走去。

虽然想法落了空，可灵超一点也没失望，他以最快的速度蹿上车坐好，偏过头看着驾驶位上正摸索安全带的蔡徐坤，心中一动，就凑了过去。

［我帮你。］

蔡徐坤诧异地看着将双手环上自己腰身的少年，看着他直挺的鼻梁和湿润双眼一点点贴近自己，往常显得温和活泼的五官今天却在发型和妆容下衬得带了几丝凌厉，灵超直直盯着蔡徐坤，忽然觉得他今日和往常有些不同。

［坤坤哥，你脸红了。］

［…你别靠那么近。］

蔡徐坤偏过头，却将通红的耳根全数暴露给了灵超。

灵超终于知道蔡徐坤今天哪里不对劲了。

［哥，你怎么，好可爱啊。］

［…离我远点！］

\- 

灵超持续了一整个早晨的阳光明媚终于中止在了蔡徐坤的公开课上。

当蔡徐坤脱下白色开衫，只着了贴身的一件舞蹈服走进教室时，灵超眼神已经有些变了，蔡徐坤的身体线条很是漂亮，同他的五官一般既成熟又性感，完美的比例加上本身清冽疏离的气质，浑然透露出令人心痒的魅惑之意。

灵超坐在教室角落用来压腿的单杠上边，酸溜溜看着蔡徐坤手把手为学生们挨个调整姿势，更有甚者是贴身教学，尽管心里不虞极了，但灵超还是一秒也舍不得将目光离开蔡徐坤。

像是心有所感般，蔡徐坤忽然抬头，冲着角落里的灵超微微一笑，灵超精神一振立刻坐直了身子笑弯眼睛，方才所有的不爽都一扫而空，心中只期待着接下来和蔡徐坤的约会行程。

旁观了一上午的灵超最终下定决心，以后一定要来陪蔡徐坤上公开课，一堂也不能落下。

［你在这等我，我去拿衣服。］

灵超乖乖点头，目送蔡徐坤往教室那头的隔间走去。

［你好。］

［啊，你好。］

灵超回过头，有些疑惑看着那位突然上前搭话的人，片刻便认出他是蔡徐坤这群学生的其中一个。

［你是蔡老师的？］

［他是我哥。］

灵超本身就挺聪明一人，早料到他要问自己什么，连说辞也准备好了。

［打扰你了，我随便问问。］

灵超点点头，两人就这么不尴不尬站在原地，直等到蔡徐坤穿好外套走出门来。

［蔡老师！］

灵超还没来得及开口，竟被旁边这人抢先一步，灵超有些不快地闭上嘴等着他的下文，却直到蔡徐坤走到两人跟前时他才接着说了下去。

［蔡老师，您中午有空吗，我想请您吃个饭。］

［……。］

灵超到底还是个小孩，当下面色一黑表情就有些不好看了，刚欲开口，却被跟前的蔡徐坤忽然贴近，一把牵住了自己左手。

［不好意思，我有约了。］

灵超看着蔡徐坤笑得柔和的脸，掌心里是干燥温热的柔软触感，胸口忽然就有些发烫，他极力克制住自己想要伸手抱住蔡徐坤的冲动，偏头朝站在原地的人挑衅一笑。

［早点回家吧，啊。］

-

［哥，那人脸色有些不好看啊，没事吧？］

灵超坐在副驾驶里屁股在座椅上不安分地蹭来蹭去，嘴上这么说着，表情却是快意得很，典型的得了便宜还卖乖。

［没事，我很早就想跟他说清楚了。］

灵超的笑容凝固在脸上，霎时便换上一副受了委屈的表情，看向正在手提袋里翻找着什么的蔡徐坤开口质问。

［那刚才你都是演的吗？］

［什么？］

蔡徐坤明显注意力并不在灵超这边，不等他再开口，蔡徐坤忽然脱下外套，双手撩起舞蹈服的衣摆露出线条流畅的平坦小腹。

灵超大脑一瞬间当机，嘴里要问的话尽数忘进了空气里边，他看着蔡徐坤坐直身体动作利落地脱下衣服，整个上身都毫无遮拦地暴露在自己目光之下，滑腻的皮肤白得扎眼，纤细却肌肉紧实的腰线拧动起来性感至极，灵超掐着自己大腿，场面几乎就要失去控制。

［哥，你…］

［我…还没…］

我还没准备好啊。

［你说什么？］

空气的温度几乎要提升至饱和，蔡徐坤弯腰将手提袋里叠好的黑色T恤拿出来套上，这才呼了口气转过头去看灵超。

灵超紧贴在座椅靠背上满手心的汗水，通红着脸瞧着蔡徐坤半晌说不出话。

［…不好意思，我习惯在车里换衣服了。］

［……。］

刚经历一场通透淋漓的感官刺激，灵超总算是有些明白，什么叫在性感面前，可爱便一点不重要了。

大概就是在面对蔡徐坤之时，自己只有任人予取予求的份吧。

这怎么能行啊。

灵超牙根一咬嘴唇抿紧，三两下拆了安全带就半站起身子，伸手朝蔡徐坤压了过去。

［哥，我已经成年了。］

［我知道，然后呢。］

蔡徐坤被他抵着肩膀斜倚在座椅上边，神情依然平静没显得惊慌，这让灵超的火气有些蹿升上来了。

［你不能再把我当小孩。］

蔡徐坤沉默，等待着灵超的下文。

［我已经可以做你男人了。］

就如同那天他问黄明昊问题一般，自己明明讲得无比严肃又认真，换来的却是对方不以为意的寻常反应，不过蔡徐坤倒是收敛得多，只半低下头拿手掩住自己忍不住上翘的唇角，显然是被他给惹笑了。

灵超恼了。

［你笑什么！］

［…没有，我没有笑你。］

蔡徐坤连忙安抚自己身上这只炸了毛的小黑狗，他抬手拧拧灵超细嫩的面颊，笑得万分温柔。

［行，哥哥等你。］

灵超盯住蔡徐坤那两片一开一合的漂亮嘴唇，真恨不得当即埋头就咬了下去。

灵超最后还是恹恹地坐回了自己座位里边，他知道，蔡徐坤一定又在心里说他可爱了。

自己到底什么时候能真正长大呢。

灵超撑头看着窗外，又开始郁闷起来。

END.


End file.
